Hind-Manchu
Hind-Manchu presents a far more civilized face, although it, too, supports the public existence of supernatural creatures. The Beast Courts have a strong presence in Hind-Manchu government, and act as a civilizing force. Its Oni Accords (legal status for supernaturals) have been a topic of discussion within LATMA , but were largely rejected (often with great prejudice). Little is known of the true situation in the continental Hind-Manchu, as the most interaction LATMA citizens tend to have with the empire is some familiarity with their assistance in the rebuilding of San Francisco . The empire formerly consisting of much of Asia. Noteworthy for its tolerant attitude toward supernaturals - unlike LATMA territory, the majority of Eastern supernaturals may operate openly. Hind-Manchu is the source of the proposed Oni Accords. The Hind Manchu Empire was born in the beginning days of the Fall, when India and Pakistan fired nukes at each other to settle long held grudges... Delhi and Quetta both died and with them almost 2 million people. China at that point contacted both nations and in essence stated that it would launch a complete and full strike on both. China forced both sides into talks. With the political collapse of Russia and most of Europe and the US while supers warred back and forth a proposal was made that essentially created the foundations of the Empire. With China, India and Pakistan at its forefront.. over the next years they would slowly and carefully expand into south east Asia annexing nation after nation and drawing them into its sphere. While doing so, the nature of the emiral government would be defined. Taking parts from Indian democracy, Chinese Communism, capitalism and adding on the trappings of ancient Chinese and Indian nobility to give its people a sense of both structure and solidity. The result would be uniquely Asian and amazingly pragmatic in its approach to ruling the lands under its control from the border of Russia to Australia. Asian order 47s also had a different philopshy than many of their western counterparts..as the Fall occurred their was no mad rush to assume the "End of Days" no rush into the streets for battle. The Court of the Emerald Mother, The Court of 1,000 Dreams, the Kuei-jin, the Akashic Brotherhood and even the Asian units of the Technocracy seemed as some in the West remarked. "They decided to set out the end of the world." Instead of becoming involved, they withdrew forted up and held their borders against all mage, shifter, human and vampire from the west. The end result was that their lands faired far better than anyone else in the collapse of civilization brought on by the Fall. Japan while not officially a member of the Hind Manchu Empire is well within their sphere of influence. Rumor escaped the East but little else.. and the rumors spoke of their own internal struggles but those struggles were for the most part never seen by other factions.. nor humans. The Government is divided into Prefecture's based on population and industry. Each is Governed by an Imperial Governor appointed by the Empire. Order is maintained by Provincial Police which amount to the Empires army/navy/air force & police in one. Promotions within both the Provincial Police and Government itself is a strict Confucian meritocracy. The Hind see everyone as having their place in society and everyone being happier when they know that place and are productive in it. At the same time they allow safety valves for exceptional people to rise from low birth based on merit. The Asian attitude toward supernatural creatures factors into the Oni Accords creation as well, since the cultural attitude was never that of monsters don't exist.. but supernaturals were thought in superstition and occult lore to have place in society. Japan Japan became two things after the Fall, the home and last true bastion of the technocracy, the cyber sprawl of Tokyo spreads now over most of Japan, the other thing is the worlds purse. As governments collapsed it was Japan who got its economic house together, loaned money, bought up debts, made loans.. in most of the Western world it isn't he mark, dollar or pound that survives as the standard for Corp currency. Its the NuYen. Category:Metro Category:Setting